


Sough - Birthday Gift

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1394]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony used to date Kort a long time ago before he started dating Gibbs. This year, Tony hires Kort to find something that Gibbs thought lost a long time ago. Only Gibbs sees him with Kort and jumps to the wrong conclusions. Will they weather this storm?





	Sough - Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/23/2003 for the word [sough](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/02/23/sough).
> 
> sough[ sou, suhf ]  
verb (used without object)  
to make a rushing, rustling, or murmuring sound:  
the wind soughing in the meadow.  
Scot. and North England. to speak, especially to preach, in a whining, singsong voice.  
noun  
a sighing, rustling, or murmuring sound.  
Scot. and North England.  
a sigh or deep breath.  
a whining, singsong manner of speaking.  
a rumor; unconfirmed report.
> 
> This is for Prompt #4 of the July 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/202498.html).

“How could you?” Gibbs bellowed.

“Calm down, Jethro. Don’t make a mountain out of a molehill.” Tony took a deep breath, using his hands in a calming motion to encourage Gibbs to do the same.

“You told me you weren’t seeing him anymore.”

“I’m not,” Tony calmly responded, keeping his voice level through sheer force of will.

“I saw you.”

“Oh yeah, did you stick around to see how it ended?” Tony raised an eyebrow, annoyed with Gibbs’ untrue accusations.

“I saw enough.”

“Meaning you saw us talking close and made assumptions about what you saw?” Tony replied, sarcasm dripping off every word. “Isn’t that against one of your rules?”

Gibbs huffed as the red haze started to clear in front of his eyes. Maybe he had misjudged Tony. Tony certainly wasn’t reacting like someone who was guilty of adultery. “You know, I don’t like him. He’s too far over the line.”

“I know. I don’t like that either. It’s why we broke up, as you’re well aware.”

Gibbs grunted. He hated admitting he was wrong, but he knew he needed to apologize to his partner. ”I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.”

Tony stared at Gibbs, letting the silence stretch out so long that both of them startled as the wind soughed against Gibbs’ house. “And…?” Tony trailed off, hoping that Gibbs would realize what he was hinting at.

Gibbs glared at Tony. “I should have trusted you.”

“Damn right, you should have, but we’ll get back to that. Here.” Tony thrust a package into Gibbs’ hand.

Puzzled, Gibbs glanced at the package and then back at Tony. “What’s this?”

“Open it and find out.”

”Tony,” Gibbs gasped.

“Happy Birthday, Jethro.”

“Where did you get this?”

“I didn’t.”

“You mean?”

“Yep.”

Gibbs stared down at his grandfather’s dog tags. He didn’t know what to think about the fact that Kort had been the one to find them. Both Jackson and he had thought them lost forever.

“Don’t worry. There’s no taint on them. Kort made sure that he bought them legally for me.”

Gibbs took a deep breath, swallowing his pride. “Tell him thanks, Tony. You can’t know what this means to me. Grandpa Gibbs was the only Marine in the family besides me.”

Tony dove in for a deep kiss. “I know. Happy Birthday, Amore Mio.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of year again. It's time for the NCIS SeSa. Calling all NCIS authors. Want a story written for you? Willing to spread some holiday cheer and write a story for someone else? Then sign up for the SeSa [here](https://ncis-sesa.livejournal.com/25025.html) or [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_SeSa_2019/profile). Make sure you read the rules.
> 
> The dictionary.com series has 2 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 2 more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
